Dark side of Orwell
by Jason Connor
Summary: After months of becoming the cape Vince Faraday is close to getting back with his family but some prisoners from Owl Island have decided to break out. Will it be to much for the cape to handle?
1. Prologue

So I felt like writing this and i'm new to all of this, it's a prologue for a bigger story I got in mind so hopefully I can write this ok. It will eventually be a Vince/Orwell

**PROLOGUE:**

My name is Vince Faraday…

My family thinks I'm dead. It's been months since one man took everything away from me. Peter Flemming framed me for crimes I didn't commit and I was forced to run while his lackeys chased me down. While taking cover under a fuel tank I escaped underground while the fuel tank blew. I fell into the Carnival of Crime where their leader, Max Malini, taught me how to do the impossible. I became The Cape, my son's favorite superhero. My partner and I, Orwell, have put Peter in Owl Island Prison along with other notorious criminals but I know there is another threat around the corner because I am the Cape.

Owl island…

Gregor sat at a table in a poorly light room across from scales discussing the final arrangements for escaping. "I'm breaking out tonight scales you with me or not."

"Ya, ya I'm with ya but if you cross me-"

"You'll do what Scales, we both have a common enemy" Gregor said. Gregor knew he could either break out Peter Flemming also known as Chess since the cop running around with his cape finally caught him. He had other plans for him but for now it would be easier for him to get rid of Scales then a psychotic lunatic.

"Right we do Boy" saying in a monotone voice. What the cape did throwing him and all of his crew in here like some petty criminal. He wanted Revenge and he was willing to do anything to get it even if that meant joining up with a circus freak to get it.

"Just remember I get the cape when you kill him" That cop had no right of taking his cape. After years of Rotting in that Russian hell hole the only thing he wanted was his cape and he'd be damned if anyone, let alone a cop would take it from him.

"I know, just hold up your end of the deal of getting me out of hear"

"Then let the show begin" saying with a evil grin. This time he wouldn't let the cape get away


	2. Chapter 2

"Vince, Vince wake up!" Orwell said rushing into Vince's lair with a terrified look on her face.

"Oh come on Orwell it's 3 in the morning, can't I get some sleep" Vince said. He was only just a day away from going back to his family where he would see his son and be back with his wife again.

"Well when criminals break out of Owl Island, I'd say it's an emergency." Turning on the T.V. Orwell showed Vince what had happened.

"_Reports say that there was a riot stated by the crime lord Dominic Raoul also known as Scales, Guards reported to the scene but one prisoner, Gregor, managed to kill a guard and obtain his gun. The guards lost site of him and witnesses are saying 'the guards were killed in a blink'. At this time there is no word on how many prisoners have escaped but it is known that Peter Flemming known as the murderer Chess is still in his maximum high security cell. It is known however that Scales and Gregor have escaped Owl island and are on the run. If you have any information on there whereabouts contact the police_."

Vince sat there speechless, wondering what just happened. All those months of chasing down those criminals and it was gone in a matter of minutes.

"Vince I know you were close to getting back to your family, but we have to stop them." Orwell saw the looks in his eyes. She knew she couldn't give him any comforting words but they had to stop them.

"What's the point, they're just going to break out again." saying in a troubled voice. All those months gone, wasted and for what?

"The point Vince is that you have to stop them! You fought back when you had a choice to! You can't give up this city needs you." _I need you_ she knew she could never say that to him but deep down a small part of her hoped that he would've felt the same.

"You're a symbol Vince you can't just give that up." Sounding more commanding this time. "The police are barely operationally as is and Portman is just a month or two away from finalizing the upgrading of Owl Island and with my help it will be impossible to escape."

Vince surprised at what she had said realized what he had to do. He didn't want to admit it but she was right. Whether he liked it or not he had to protect Palm City for the sake of his family and the innocent people.

"Alright" he said. Suiting up and getting ready for his next mission he knew he was going to need some help. "We need to go visit Max and figure out how stop them."


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at Trolley Park Rollo was there with disturbing news.

Vince saw on Max's trailer the words "Kozmo lives" and he knew that Gregor was back.

"That freaky Russian dude took him Vince." Rollo said. "I got knocked out and when I woke up I found this letter on me."

Vince took the letter which was addressed to the Cape and on the letter was "Come to the monument of all of your sins tonight." Sending a chill through his spine he knew exactly what that meant.

"I don't understand. What monument?" Orwell said. Perplexed at the meaning of the message but seeing the look on Vince's face she understood what it meant. "Ark Tower."

"I'm doing this alone." Vince saying with serious tone. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He knew this was going to get dangerous.

"He's my friend too Vince." Rollo almost shouting. "We all just can't leave him." Referring to all of the carnival. Vince looked around and saw all the people who had become his friends and companions throughout the long months.

"Alright" Vince said. "But we do this my way. Rollo I need you to park in front of Ark Tower and be ready to extract me and Max. Orwell I need you to shut off all power to Ark Tower." She had "borrowed" for the lack of a better term for her some of the gadgets Goggles and Hicks left behind from awhile ago. She had modified all of those gadgets for her own notorious purposes. "If I can force them on the roof and distract them long enough Max and I can repel down from the roof where we can meet up with Rollo."

"This plan is crazy Vince, I like it." Rollo saying with to much enthusiasm.

"This plan is very crazy Vince." Orwell saying with great concern. She's worried for his safety and doesn't want him to get badly hurt. "What if something goes wrong?"

"I'll try not to jump this time okay." he said. Orwell actually laughing at his dumb joke. He tried to cheer her up whenever he could. He noticed that whenever she laughed or smiled he felt happy and what he was fighting for was worth it in the end. He had a special relationship with her and whatever it was, it was worth fighting for.

**Ark Tower:**

"Where is that cape freak, I'm getting cold up here."

"Calm Down Scales." Gregor said "He'll be here." saying in a monotone voice

They were on the roof because the power went out in the tower. Gregor knew that since this was the only building in Palm City that had no power that it had it be a trap of some kind. Max was tied up in a chair with tape over his mouth unable to free himself. The rest of Scale's crew was there heavily armed.

"Alright Gregor you wanted me, here I am. Let Max go."

"Ah but Mr. Cape, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see you have something of mine and I want it back."

"And I want this wrapped up, hurry up magic boy I ain't got all day here." Scales said. There were sounds of a sounds of a storm coming while they were talking. "Oh great, it's gonna rain."

"We can do this the easy way or hard way." Pulling out a deck of cards Gregor knew he wasn't leaving here without his cape. Then it started to rain.

"Let him go Gregor!" Vince saying in a vicious tone. _This ends now _he thought.

"Open fire!" Scales yelled. All of the sudden bullets started to fly and Vince dashed to cover while he was being shot at.

Vince ran across to another position but something struck him. He looked at it was a playing card. He decided to disappear and get closer to Max. But when he got to his next position Gregor was standing right next to him.

"I know all those tricks cape." Decking Vince "You can't beat me Cape, I know who you are." Gregor was continually beating Vince. A fierce battle ensued between him and Gregor. Vince blocked most of the attacks and countered them as well. Gregor used a crowbar against Vince and hit his side multiple times. "I know who you really love!"

"Do you ever shut up!" Vince was getting tired of all his games. All those months of putting those criminals away and he escaped. Vince grabbed him with his cape and threw him against a wall which knocked Gregor out. He didn't realize that he threw him that hard against a wall.

"Everyone hold their fire! Noodle get me my big gun."

"You got it boss."

Vince going over to Max while Scales said this managed to free Max.

"Took you long enough." Max said in a almost sarcastic tone

"Good to see you to Max. Strap yourself in."

Max put on the harness and threw down the rope. Vince was about to put his own on and do the same but then scales showed up with a minigun.

"Hey flower girl say hello to my really big friend." Scales started firing the gun. "And guess what, I got special ammo just for you."

"Max Get down now!" Max repelled down faster than Vince imagined. A few rounds hit the ground which damaged his rope and Max's as well. Vince dodged the oncoming fire of the minigun. A few rounds managed to hit him which felt like needles that were being impaled on his side and he knew what kind of rounds those were, armor piercing. He didn't know how much the cape could take of that kind of ammo.

"No where to run cape!" Scales yelled. "I got you now."

Vince knew he was trapped. He was right he didn't have anywhere to run. However he did have another way down. He knew he had a few seconds before Scales and the rest of his crew managed to reach the edge of the rooftop. He knew what he had to do and it was going to hurt.

"Orwell, I'm sorry." Vince said. Orwell gave him a earpiece in case something went wrong, right now something was about to go wrong

"Vince No!" she cried

Vince Jumped off the top of Ark Tower and fell fast. He used his cape to slow down his fall but when he thought he was almost in the clear gun fire started to rain down on him. A few rounds managed to hit him but the minigun made him fall faster. A couple rounds grazed his foot and he couldn't hold onto his cape so he started to free fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Vince grabbed his cape one last time to slow down his fall. It happened like last time. He hit a car hard.

"Get him in the van!" Max said.

Rollo and the rest of the crew dragged Vince in the van.

"Wow Vince, I thought I was crazy." Rollo said

"Haha, oh don't make me laugh." Vince was in terrible pain. He felt like he just broke all of his ribs and his foot hurt like no other. He knew he was seconds from passing out.

**Ark Tower:**

"What do we do boss?" Noodle said.

"Bring the magic boy, something tells me he's worth more to those carnival freaks then me." Scales knew that the cape wasn't after him, he was after this Gregor guy. He'd use him for as long as he could but when his usefulness ran out he stab him right in the back.

"Let's go, I'm getting cold up here."

**Trolley park:**

Next thing Vince knew he was back at Trolley park. He was still in a lot of pain but not as worse as it had been.

'You really need your head examined." Max said.

"I'm alrigh-ahh!" Vince tried to sit up but it hurt way to much. It was hard for him to breathe and his foot was in a cast.

"It will all heal in time Vincent. Half your ribs might be broken and some are even badly bruised. You got very luck this Vincent time but next time you might not be."

"So what do you suggest I do Max? Just lie around while Scales and Gregor roam about the city?"

"I can't really help you one that one, but the carnival and I will look out for Gregor. He wants the cape back and he'll do just about anything to get it."

"Max this city needs to be protected we have to do someth-"

"Ah Vince" Rollo came rushing in with a worried look on his face. "Your friend is here and ya she ain't happy."

Vince knew what he was talking about. He probably scared Orwell half to death. Well he knew has was going to have to talk to her sooner or later but in his case his laters did always come sooner then expected.

"Vince." Orwell came rushing to his side

"Orwell I'm Sorr-"

The next thing that happened was Orwell smacked Vince which caused more pain but it wasn't all physical pain either.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Orwell Screamed "You scared me half to death I thought you were gonna die! I Thought you were better than that, can't you just think for once in your-"

"Orwell!"

"What!" She cried. Vince looked in her eyes. He knew that she was holding back tears and that was worst part of all of this. He never wanted her to get hurt and it just tore him up inside whenever she got sad.

"I'm sorry that I put you through that but I had no other choice. I had to escape alright." He tried to reassure her that everything was alright but he even knew it wasn't. Scales and Gregor were out in Palm City somewhere plotting their next move and they had to be stopped.

"I need to sit down" She had a long day. Knowing that two major criminals were on loose and seeing your friend after a crazy stunt was pretty tiring. She couldn't just leave the city defenseless she had to do something.

When she sat down she sat in the chair with his cape on it and that gave him a crazy idea.

"Orwell could you give me and Max a minute?"

"Fine" she walked out and when she was outside Vince looked at Max and he didn't have to say a thing.

"I know what you're thinking and it's beyond crazy."

"But you trained me didn't you? You said it yourself you trained a generation of escapists and magicians you specialized in the impossible."

"I'm starting to regret saying those words." Max knew he was right he couldn't just let Gregor wander around in the city he had to be stopped. _Can't do something smart do something right _he thought. "I'm going to need a drink.

"Orwell" Max said "Come here."

"What?"

"We need to talk" Vince said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're joking right?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her becoming the new "cape" she couldn't believe it. She didn't have great fighting skills like Vince has. She saw his Army file even the parts that had black ink over it. The whole Special forces, Army Rangers and some black ops missions as well. She didn't have that type of training or experience at all. She could dance but that was about it.

"He trained me so can't be that hard right?" Trying to relieve some of the tension she had towards him right now.

_Wow that was barely funny _she thought. She laughed at that, she knew that Scales and Gregor had to be stopped. _Desperate times call for desperate measures _she thought.

"Alright" she said. "What do I have to do?"

"You'll learn just how much the human body can withstand and the mind. You give me your soul Miss Orwell and I'll make you one of the greatest circus acts there ever was."

_What was left of her soul _she knew that part of her soul was long gone but ever since she met Vince some of it was slowly coming back. "So when do we start?" she said.

As soon as she started training she caught on very easily. She Progressed faster then Vince did. She knew that this was going to become second nature to her. Plus she also had a thing for magic when she was a kid so that sort of helped too.

Vince watched it all play out. He was in crutches and still in pain. She was a creature of extraordinary grace when she used the cape. She was almost better at it then Vince was. _Almost _he thought she couldn't understand the reasons why he wore the cape. It wasn't all about the fighting it was about being a symbol. The whole "One Man, One Right, One Fight" meant more to him then it ever would to her.

"So how did I do Vince?" she asked with a smile

"You did wonderful." He saw the looks in her beautiful eyes. The fearlessness, her determination, and her spirit. Those were all great things but she had to remain focused.

"I think she's ready." Max said.

She put on all the gear. The special gloves, breastplate, the belt, and finally the cape. It all fit perfectly. Vince looked at her and she looked so very pretty. He couldn't even remember a time when Dana looked that pretty. Dana was beautiful on their wedding day but seeing Orwell wearing the cape, it was something different.

"So when do I first head out?"

"Just two more things I need to give you." Vince said. He gave her his mask and when she put it on everything was complete.

"This is only to be used as a last resort." He gave her a gun. A Berretta 92Fs he hoped she wouldn't have to use it but just in case he wanted her to be prepared for anything. Her tazer rarely had a effect on anything so this way she was better protected.

"Alright wish me luck." She had mixed feelings. She was excited that she was going to be doing all of this but a little scared. She knew all of the crazy stuff Vince did. She just hoped nothing would get out of hand.

"Orwell, Be careful." Vince Said with great concern. He didn't want her to get hurt. He wished he could just tough it out and keep fighting but he couldn't.

"I'll be alright Vince" She put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him everything was going to be okay. She knew she had to head to the docks and hopefully find Scales or Gregor their.

_Should be fun,_ Huh that's a strange thought, doesn't matter. She brushed it off and headed to the docks.


	6. Chapter 6

She arrived at the docks and watched from the roof where Gregor, Scales and some of his thugs were having a meeting.

"Alright say this cape freak did survive the fall, how long you think we got before he comes back round?"

"I don't know" Gregor said. "Depending on his injuries it could be weeks or months before he's back to full health."

"Alright then, guess I'll just have to speed my plan up. Noodle get the L9!" Scales yelled.

_L9 _she thought? Well it made sense, the L9 probably went back and forth from Ark to a poorly guarded warehouse.

"Once I blow up half of this miserably city. I can rule it with fear and sell the L9 to highest bidder!"

_Wow that's not cliché at all, big bad guy blows stuff up, people get scared and at the last minute a hero swoops in and saves the day, ya I think I know the ending to this._ Orwell thought. Why was she thinking this? It was like a voice inside her she couldn't get rid of.

"Just remember I get Trolley park and you stay out of my way. Or I will make you disappear." Gregor said in a serious tone.

"You want a piece of me boy, just try it but you leave me to my business and I'll be happy to leave you to yours." Scales said.

Alright she'd deal with the voice later right now she had to deal with Scales and Gregor.

_Might as well make a dramatic entrance_ Ok? Good point she thought. She jumped down from the roof, let the cape slow down the fall and assessed the room. 8 people, including Scales and Gregor, on the floor and two up top with one on the left and one on the right side.

"Cape!" Gregor said in a threatening tone

"Kill him!" Scales yelled

Orwell disappeared took out a guard on top and went back down. She knocked a guard out and used the cape on another. She fought the two more with grace and skill. One pulled a combat knife but she grabbed the knife with the cape pulled back and caught the knife. She threw the knife into the his leg and grabbed him by the cape and threw him across the room.

_BANG_ a loud shot was heard and everyone froze. Scales had grabbed his shot gun and fired it in the air.

"You are way to graceful to be the cape, who are you?" Scales demanded.

"Look me in the eyes cape." Gregor said. he caught a glimpse of her eye and that was all he needed. "Daddy's girl haha well, isn't this ironic Julia oh I'm sorry Jamie."

"Who?" Scales said curiously. He had no idea what was going. All he cared about was making this "girl cape" dead. One less problem for him.

"So Julia how is daddy?" Gregor said maniacally

She couldn't take it anymore she was getting very pissed off at him. She charged at Gregor but when she was about to hit him he disappeared.

"Lose something?" She looked behind her and Gregor was holding the gun that Vince gave her. "Never used one of these before but how hard could they be?" He started firing at her even after she took cover. When he was out of ammo he threw the gun aside. "You know, I expected more from your boyfriend. You'd think he'd at least give you something a little more deadly to protect you with from us."

First off she thought he wasn't her boyfriend. Sure she had feelings for him that she couldn't say but that was a completely different matter not really relevant at this point and second aside from a rocket launcher a gun is pretty effective against creeps.

"Alright magic boy, my turn." Scales grabbed got his shot gun with hollow point rounds and fired where Orwell was located at.

The shots hit her from where she was in cover but the cape managed to absorbed most of the impact. She still fell on the ground and was stunned.

_Let me out! _the voice inside of her was screaming. Whatever it was it wanted to be set free. _I can end this_ She knew she was running out of options. Even with all the training Scales and Gregor were better at fighting then she was. Alright she thought better not regret this.

_You won't_ All of the sudden she jumped up grabbed the shot gun with her cape and aimed it at Scales. She said two words "My turn" cynically and aimed the gun at Scales.

"Well what are you gonna do with that?" Scales said boldly.

"This" Orwell said childlike. She pointed the gun at a box of L9 and fired.

"Run!" Gregor screamed. He grabbed Scales and disappeared.

Orwell did the same. She disappeared and took off.

The next thing that happened was a huge explosion. Half of the docks was taken out. It was like a huge firing coming up from the ground and soaring to the sky. The sound that the explosion made could be heard by half of Palm city. Everything was either completely destroyed, badly damaged beyond repair, or on fire.

The next thing Scales knew has was on the ground in some pain. Gregor managed to escape at the last second but some of the blast managed to hit them.

"Oh man, I feel like I just got hit by a bloody train."

"No, it was worse than a train." Gregor said. He didn't have a scratch on him.

"NO! NO! NO!, half of the L9 was in that warehouse!"

"wait, HALF! Where's the rest of it!"

"How does that concern you magic boy?"

Gregor decked Scales and kicked him in the leg. Scales fought back punching him in the gut and head butting him. Gregor disappeared and went behind Scales and knocked him on the ground.

"Enough! Were is the rest of that stuff."

Scales groaned he knew right now wasn't the best time for making another enemy. "On the other side of the docks, why?"

"Well It's not there anymore." Gregor let scales get up. If he was right they needed to work together right now.

"Wait do you mean?" Scales demanded "Nobody but me knew that! So how could you know it's gone?"

"Jamie knew that as well!" Gregor said.

"Who the bloody hell is Jamie!" Scales said with anger and confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough, she is her father's daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: After months of writer's block and a lot computer problems I finally have this chapter up.**

**Trolley park:**

Vince watched intently on TV what was going on. Half of the docks was completely gone. He knew Orwell was there since that's where she decided to go.

"I have to go." Vince could barely walk and he wasn't a 100%.

"I'm sure she's fine Vincent. The best thing you can do right now is to wait, you're not back to full health just yet." Max said.

"Max I have to know that she's ok. I can't lose her."

"Why?" Max said curiously.

"Why, because she's my partner and a friend! I can't let anything happen to her." Vince almost shouting at Max. She was his responsibility he had to take care of her. She made him feel safe. After everything they've been through she was always there. Sure her guard was up at times but he didn't mind. One day when she was ready she'd tell him everything.

"Listen Vincent, I don't mean to pyre but do you love her?"

"What?" Vince stunned at the question. "Max I'm married, I have a family."

"You still haven't answered the question."

"I don't have time for this." Vince rushing out the door but stopped for a second when he

heard Max say, "One day you'll have to answer that question but will be ready to answer it truthfully?"

That will be an interesting day he thought.

**Orwell's lair:**

Orwell arrived back at her lair with the L9. While everything was going on at the blown up part of the docks she went to the other side, stole a semi truck and retrieved the rest of the L9.

24 boxes of L9, what could possibly go wrong she thought.

The plan is to keep the L9 here until the police were fully operational and she was certain no one would try to steal it. It would be back into the police's hands and would be properly stored.

"Or we could keep it." someone said.

"Who's there?" Orwell turned around and saw nobody. She knew she heard a voice but she couldn't find the person.

"I'm warning you, leave or I will hurt you." She grabbed her tazer and started looking around.

"Remind me again why we got that thing it's rarely effective."

Orwell turned around again and saw herself in combat boot's, dark Jeans, a black jacket with a black tank top underneath. She screamed.

"Who are you!" she yelled

"Could possibly scream any LOUDER!" other her said. "I'm you ok."

"But I'm me?"

"Yes but I'm you, understand?"

"What?" Orwell said. She was getting very confused,

"Alright I'm…Jamie, you're Orwell."

"But I'm Jamie."

"Ok you're Jamie and Orwell and I'm like that dark side of you."

"Wait a minute." Orwell was hesitant but she had to ask. "Are you like…my chess?"

"Yes and no" other her said. "Think of me like that Chimera thing. That other side of you."

"That weird Greek thing?"

"Yes, wow I really need another name. Well the guy who used to wear the cape was called Kozmo so I'll use that." The other her said in a cocky like manner.

Orwell couldn't believe it. She was talking to herself. Wow I'm going crazy she thought. She really didn't want to turn into a chess, maybe she could keep this "thing" under control while she figured out how to get rid of it.

"Well for one you're not going crazy second I'm a person not a 'thing' and you're stuck with me."

"No you're not, you're not real!" Orwell screamed

Other her grabbed her and threw her against a wall

"Is that real enough for you!" Other her yelled

Orwell used her cape to fight of this "Kozmo". Other her grabbed the cape and pulled. Orwell fell to the ground and then jumped up and punched Kozmo. They both stood at a fighting stance and waited for the next move.

"Enough!" Kozmo said. "This isn't getting us anywhere, we can work together, together we can take this city back. Think about it, you're the heir to ARK, if you take it over and run it how you want to you could make not only this city safe you could possibly make the world safe."

Then all of the sudden they heard a knock at the door. They both knew who it was.

"Hide the L9" other her said. Orwell hid the L9, took off the mask, checked her hair, and answered the door.

"Vince" Orwell said.

"Orwell, you alright?" He wanted to hug her but didn't want to over do it and freak her out.

"I'm alright Vince, Should you be out and running around?"

"I'm fine, can I come in?"

"Sure" She looked around and didn't see anyone. They both sat down. Other her must be gone for now.

"You Sure you're alright Orwell?" Vince said worryingly.

"I'm fine Vince." She put her hand on his shoulder reassuring him everything was alright.

"Look Orwell, I think I need to take the cape back." Vince didn't like saying it but it was to dangerous for her.

"What, no Vince I'm fine I can do this!"

"It's to dangerous Orwell, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm fine Vince you don't have to take care of me. I can do this on my own."

"You don't understand how dangerous this is going to get. If Scales and Gregor have resorted to blowing things up and not caring who gets hurt not only you but everyone is at risk."

He must have thought that Scales and Gregor caused that explosion she thought. _We can use that to our advantage for now. _She heard other her say. "Vince you told me once in war there is one hour of sheer terror and twenty three hours of boredom, I think I passed my terror part of it."

"Orwell please just promise me that if things get to rough you'll tell me." There was great concern in his voice. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"I promise Vince I'll be alright." Her tone calm and reassuring made Vince fell more relaxed.

He got up and left having a lot more confidence in her abilities.

"Remind me again why you're not with him?' Orwell heard Kozmo say behind her. "You're obviously in love with him."

"He has a family, I just don't want to get to close with him." She didn't want to get hurt. Not after everything that had happened to her she couldn't just let her guard down that easy.

"You actually think staying friends with him is a good idea? Haha wow I thought I was crazy."

"Shut up!" Orwell screamed she went to punch Kozmo but the other her blocked her attack.

"You know the only real thing standing in the way is his wife." Kozmo saying in a suspicious tone.

"Don't even think about it." Orwell said.

"You and I both know it's true, I'm just saying what you're really thinking." Kozmo then vanished.

Orwell had to get control of herself. She couldn't become what took her years to bring down. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she had to go to ARK tower.

**Gregor's lair**:

"Alright so my guess is that we find out this new Cape's weakness and-"

"No, what you're going to suggest is not the best idea for now." Gregor interrupting Scales. "We can't just go in guns blazing and hope for a lucky shot. No, we have to plan this just right, there can not be any mistakes." Gregor sounding serious and somewhat threatening as well. " She is the daughter of Chess you know."

"Alright magic boy but the sooner we get this done the better." Scales was getting impatience with all of this. He had heard rumors of Flemming having a daughter and was intently searching for her. He once thought of finding this daughter and make Flemming pay a high price for her safe return but not even his underworld contacts could find her.

"Sooner or later she'll have to face her past and what she truly is. Get the rest of your crew together, we're gonna take this fight to her." Gregor saying in ominous tone.

**ARK Tower:**

Orwell arrived at Ark Tower. It was abandoned, cold, dark with an eerie felling to it as well. All that remained were the office supplies and equipment. She arrived at the elevator and rode to the top. She went inside her father's office and sat down at his desk.

"I'd never thought I'd sit here." Orwell said. After years of trying to take down ARK and after finally succeeding would she really be the one who would start it back up again.

Her father had always planned for her to take over the business when he couldn't. She logged on using her name and password then a video appeared. She saw her father and he left her a message:

"_Hello Jamie, I don't know what to really. If you're watching this then I'm dead or…somewhere else. I know that our relationship wasn't the best and you deserved a better father then me. Our past together isn't the best to say the least but all I wanted for you was to be happy. No matter the fights we had or disagreements I always knew that someday you would turn out better then me. I don't expect you to forgive me but I am sorry…for everything. Always remember Jamie that no matter what I will always love you because that kind of love can not die. Right now you have a choice to make, I have left you control of ARK and it is up to you to continue on. If you decide not to then you can delete the master file of ARK. It has all of the necessary information in it. I know Jamie that you will make the right choice."_

That basterd Orwell thought. Years of trying to tear him and his company down and he does this to her. She didn't realize it but she was crying.

"I know what I have to do." Orwell said.

"So this means we can drop the whole 'Orwell' name thing right?" Kozmo said.

With a laugh Jamie said two words, "My turn."


End file.
